Midori/Kanra
'Midori' (緑)' / Kanra' (甘楽) A little bit estranged and relatively new, Midori (緑) is better known "Kanra" or "甘楽" (or, if she really must, "Kanra-chan") on the chats. She will occasionally come into the chats as "Midori", but, otherwise, that name is reserved for the forums (which she never visits). Aside from Kanra, of course, she does appear as several other identities. Those, however, are a secret and is not something she willingly discloses, thus it is not on her page. Kanra would like to take this time to point out that, no, she is not "Izaya disguised as a girl". She is an Izaya but not Izaya. Kanra is Kanra. Kanra is a'' girl''. She will be gravely upset if you say otherwise. Kanra has taken the time to claim Kururi and Mairu as her younger sisters and semi-ownership of Kei-Chan, the yandere neko. Kei-Chan ultimately belongs to Keiichi though. She is also mother to Akuma and Zatoichi. She is proud to be the (adopted) daughter of Raexa and the grand-daughter of Aruoke and Deet. She also has a very tentative claim on The Middleman. Kanra's hobbies include raeping people, hugging random people who don't want to be hugged, playing with people's hair, harassing Izaya aka Cereal Box, and sitting on people's laps heads. Do not be alarmed if she proceeds to do any of the above. Kanra is very territorial about her name. If she is in the presence of another Kanra, she will proceed to either throw a bitch fit or troll them mercilessly; either way, the end result should be the same: The other leaves. She doesn't need identity thieves when she already has clones. Kanra is slightly disappointed that she was not able to be in the chats during the "good old days"; sometimes, she feels left out when with Nakura (Izai), Izaya (CB), and Shizuo (Blueshi) speak of things she was not a part of. However, she remains strong and simply ruins their reminiscing with inappropriate behaviour. It is fun - there is no denying that. As far as her relationships with the other three Izayas goes, Nakura (Izai) is the only Izaya she even has the vaguest semblance of respect for. However, this doesn't mean that harassing Nakura (Izai) isn't beyond her. She thoroughly enjoys tormenting Izaya (CB). It is not unsual for random fights to occur when they do not have a Shizuo to preoccupy themselves with. It is really when the Izayas find a common interest (read: person to gang up on) that they band together to create an unstoppable force. This is usually only when a wild Shizuo appears, unfortunately. Roleplaying Information Kanra's character is a general unknown, or so she would like to say. As far as other information goes, she shares a birthday with her clones. That is about all there is to know. Her current hope is to achieve trifecta by gathering the three Izayas - Izai/Nakura-san, Izaya aka Cereal Box, and herself - together (though this may now be "quadrifecta" due to Boss Chrome's arrival). A family trolling spree also sounds fairly nice. As far as friendly (or not-so-friendly) competitions between the different Izayas goes, Kanra is perfectly willing to compete with Izaya (CB) for the weather girl, even though she definitely prefers Kei-chan. Kanra is not polyamorous, rather she likes to remain proudly single. One night stands totally don't count. And Kei-chan is a special case, shut up. Currently, Kanra and Izaya (CB) are plotting something against Shizuo (Blueshi). Just what that is, she cannot say. (This is really meant to be a taunt towards Shizu-chan so that he can become paranoid~ Who knows though? Maybe they really do have something up their sleeves~~) This section is not yet complete; Kanra would like to add more to this sometime when she's gained more experience. Answering Machine This is for those with anything to say; feel free to leave a message (a bullet point each) after the tone (and don't forget to sign your names). BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP * Deet: *leaves a plate of cookies~* <3 * That's hawt. Category:Users